Desilijic Coven
The Desilijic Coven is the coven that rules over the Desilijic, Anjiliac, and Besadii covens and vampires. It is ruled by the Desilijic High Council members Arok, Gardulla Besadii, Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Oruba, and Popara Anjiliac Diresto. It's crime empire is called The Cartel. Around 2030 and 2100, the Desilijics are planning to rename themselves, Hutts. They even have their own language, Desilijic. Members *'Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo': The leader of the coven. *'Gardulla Besadii the Elder': The leader of the coven. *'Arok Desilijic Tiure': The leader of the Desilijic Coven. He is a shape-shifter, like the other leaders of the Desilijics. *'Oruba': He is a leader of the coven. He is a shape-shifter, like the other Desilijics. *'Popara Anjiliac Diresto': Gorga's mate. He is the leader of the Anjiliac Coven and one of the five heads of the five cartel families. He does not have the ability of shape-shifting but does have the ability of being a Mental Shield. He replaced Jabea. *'Gorga Diresto': Popara's mate. She was the mother of Zonnos and Mika Diresto but died when they were young. *'Zonnos Anjiliac Priare': Zorda's mate. He is the oldest of The Sons. He is famous for being the one of three only vampires to have the ability of Force Wielding. *'Zorda': Zonnos' mate. She is a member of the Anjiliacs and was once Zonnos' aide. She has the ability of Physical Attraction. *'Mika Anjiliac Chiera': Koyi's mate. He is the youngest of The Sons and is very fond of the Volturi. He once tried to assassinate his father and tried to frame his brother for it. He has the ability of Tracking Sense. *'Koyi Utrila': Mika's mate. She is a member of the coven who was once the slave of Mika, but was turned into a vampire by him because of her beauty. She tried to leave but one of Mika's loyal aides used his power to keep her inside the coven. *'Dai Utrila': Koyi's twin sister. She is a human of the coven who is nearly 100 years old,whom is most likely to be turned around 2012 or 2011 when she turns 100, because Popara dislikes the elderly dying. *'Rotta Desilijic Tiure': Shakka's mate. He is the 13 year old of the coven and was the son of a major crime empire leader named Jabea, who was killed. Rotta's grandfather, Zorba, forged Jabea's will that stated that he inherits because he had no offspring, but the Desilijic Courts arrested the Desilijic treachery and forgery. He later recieved all of his father's possessions and his money. *'Jabea': He is the father of Rotta but was killed. He was the former leader of the coven. His will was forged by his father, Zorba, stating that he had no offspring and so Zorba inherited. But the Desilijic Courts arrested and executed the Desilijic for forgery. Rotta inherited everything. *'Zorba Desilijic Tiure': Jabea's father. He was the father of the deceased Jabea and the grandfather of Rotta. He forged his son's will after he died, but the Desilijic Courts arrested and executed the Desilijic. Rotta inherited the family's fortune. *'Shakka': Rotta's mate. She is a member of the coven who is a shape-shifter slave. Even though Rotta has tried to convinve the others to free her, they say no every time. *'Pampy': Arok's slave. She is a slave of the coven. She is a shape-shifter. *There were other members. Gallery The One of Lehon.jpg|The One, the creator and first of the Desilijics. Desilijic High Council.png|Desilijic High Council having a discussion with Ziro Desilijic Tiure. Suddaa Nem'ro of the Desilijics.jpg|Suudaa Nem'ro, co-ruler of the The Cartel during the days of the old vampiric world. Karagga of the Desilijic Coven.jpg|Karagga during the beginning of the Coven and The Cartel. Arok Desilijic Tiure of the Desilijic Coven.jpg|Arok, leader of the Coven. Arok Desiljic Council.jpg|Arok voting on the decision of whether or not to help the Volturi. Gardulla Besadii Council.jpg|Gardulla Besadii the Elder of the Coven. Bareesh Fenn'ak Torill of Nar Shaddaa.jpg|Bareesh of the Coven. See also Category:Covens Category:Vampire Index Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Anjiliac Coven Category:Desilijic Coven Category:Desilijics Category:Besadiis Category:Besadii Coven Category:Desilijic High Council Category:Anjiliacs